Lusting Desires
by YamiKaykaMotou
Summary: It is fox demon mating season and Yoko knows exactly who he wants for his mate. Yoko/Hiei. COMPLETE.


**I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. There's no definite place for this story, so let's just say it's shortly after the Demon World Tournament.**

Kurama paced his room for what felt like the hundredth time. Why was he so restless? It seemed no matter how much he paced, he didn't feel tired. He paused by his open window, breathing in the smells of spring: The flowering trees, freshly cut grass, and of course, his rose bush on the ground below his second-story window. They conjured up images of lush forests, and fox dens with mates inside them…

 _Oh, no,_ he thought. _**Now**_ _I know why I feel this way. It's mating season for fox demons and I'm feeling the urge to find a mate-soon. But, there's no one I'm interested in._

He looked into the tree and saw red eyes peering at him through the flowers. He stepped back with a smile. "Hello, Hiei. What brings you here?"

"Hn, no reason." He looked at Kurama. "Why are you trembling, kitsune?"

"Trembling?" Kurama repeated. "Uh, just restless. I was hoping you were coming to tell me we had a mission."

"No such luck. Things seem peaceful for a change." Hiei took another look at Kurama. "Fox, you should sleep. You don't look so good."

"I did not know you cared."

"Hn. I want you able to fight whether it's an opponent or me."

Kurama scratched his cheek. "When you put it that way, I'll take your suggestion under advisement."

Hiei nodded before jumping out the window, onto the tree, and heading toward Genkai's. Kurama followed his progress. His green eyes were alight with desire and lust.

 _I think I found my mate: Hiei. I just need to make some preparations before I start claiming him. It will not take long; just a few minutes._

Hiei headed to Genkai's, his thoughts on Kurama. The redhead really didn't look well. He seemed feverish, though Hiei didn't touch him. He was concerned over Kurama's ability to fight; it wouldn't do to need Kurama's skills and not having them because the fox was ill.

 _I consider Kurama a good friend, almost a brother. Naturally, I would be concerned about his health._

He reached the mountain compound and paused outside the room he was allowed to use. He glanced about; he felt like he was being watched. He couldn't determine the source or if he was just being paranoid. He tried to shrug off the feeling of being watched as he stepped into the room.

Suddenly, something hit him from behind. Hiei felt the wind being knocked out him as he landed on his back. Before he could recover, he was pinned to the floor by Kurama who was slowly changing forms. Soon, Yoko was the one holding Hiei down.

The fire demon struggled against the fox's grip. "What the hell are you doing?" he demanded.

Yoko didn't reply; he instead looked at Hiei with a fanged grin and a look in his eyes that Hiei didn't recognize at first. Then he did and his eyes widened: It was a look of lust.

 _Oh, shit. Yoko must be going through his mating season and he's decided on me as a mate. I'm not interested in having a mate or_ _being_ _a mate._ Hiei renewed his struggles.

Yoko was not having any trouble keeping Hiei down due to the increased strength that came from his mating instincts. He was determined to have Hiei as his mate and no one was going to stop him.

"Yoko, stop! You don't know what you're doing!" Hiei protested.

"You're wrong," Yoko replied in a low, throaty voice. "I know precisely what I'm doing. I've always found you attractive, plus you're strong. I love someone who's strong and you're perfect or almost perfect."

"And what is that-," Hiei began before Yoko brought his lips down on Hiei's. His ruby red eyes widened briefly before closing in subconscious pleasure. He felt Yoko release his hold on his left arm. He took the opportunity to lift his arm and plant his hand on the fox's shoulder. His first impulse was to push Yoko away, but his hand instead started running through Yoko's silver hair.

 _Hmm, maybe I_ _do_ _want a mate,_ Hiei mused. _I just didn't think anyone would choose me._

 _Wait…is that what I truly think or is Yoko somehow manipulating my thoughts with his advances? I'm not sure. It could be that deep down I've always wanted a mate and Yoko's interest is bringing out those buried feelings._

Suddenly, Hiei felt a sharp prick in his arm and he gasped since Yoko had pulled back. He looked over to see a syringe in his arm and something red being injected into his body. He started to feel dizzy and sleepy. "Yoko, what did you-," he mumbled before he fell asleep.

Yoko grinned at the unconscious fire demon as he stood up. "You will soon be the perfect mate for me. I will return tomorrow night." The silver fox turned and left the mountain compound.

Hiei groaned as he felt sunlight fall across his face. He blinked against the light and struggled to remember why he was on the floor. Then, he sat up as last night's events came back to him and his head gave a throb from his sitting up too quickly.

He groaned again and both hands went to his head. His fingers brushed against two fuzzy things on his head. Furthermore, he realized that his hair wasn't spiky anymore. He slid his hand down his head and found that his hair was longer but didn't know how much longer until he looked in a mirror. He got to his feet and over to the full-length mirror that Yukina put there for her own purposes. He stood in front of it and he gaped at his image.

He was a fox demon! He had grown at least two inches, making him five feet tall, with his hair ending mid-back. He had the distinctive ears and tail of a fox and his hands sported sharp claws. His eyes were still red and his hair, ears, and tail were black.

As he stared at his reflection, Yoko's words came back to him, _"…you're perfect or almost perfect."_

 _This is what he meant. He intended to make me a fox demon like him. That syringe must have had fox demon blood. If he comes back tonight, I intend to talk to him and tell him that I don't appreciate being changed without my consent._

Hiei knew that Genkai and Yukina would want to be informed of the situation, but he wasn't in a hurry to do so. He was, for some reason, far more interested in continuing to examine his reflection, once he had resolved to talk to Yoko. The first thing he did was undo his headband to confirm that, yes, he still had his Jagan eye. He covered it again and turned his attention to his hair.

The white starburst was still there and, when he turned to the side, found that the sides and ends of his long hair were spiky. His eyes were drawn to the bushy black tail that swished against his legs; for some reason he really liked it a lot. He faced forward again and his eyes traveled up to the ears. They were just as long as Yoko's, only black instead of silver. His claws weren't as interesting; he's always had claws, they only showed when he took his full demon form which was rare.

There was a knock at the door before it slid open and Hiei heard Yukina say, "Mr. Hiei, are you-," before she gasped at the sight of a five foot tall black fox demon instead of the short quiet demon she knew. "Who-who are you?" she stammered, her voice trembling slightly.

"It's me, Yukina," Hiei replied, grateful that his voice hadn't changed.

Yukina's eyes went wide. "Mr. Hiei? How did this happen?"

"Yoko's matting season is on and he's chosen me for his mate. He injected a syringe in me which I guess had fox demon blood in it. I remember the prick before feeling sleepy. When I awoke this morning, I was like this."

Yukina thought she heard a tone of resentment in Hiei's voice which surprised her since Hiei seemed to be the most dispassionate person she ever met. "What are you going to do?"

"I believe Yoko will come by tonight and I will tell him that I don't appreciate being changed without permission, that I don't need a mate, and if there's a way to reverse the change."

Hiei let Genkai know what happened before going into the woods to find out if he still controlled fire. Thus far, it seemed the only difference was he was a fox and not a cursed child.

 _I doubt that's changed, either. I'm still Yukina's brother, even though she doesn't know it. Yes, only my appearance is different, I'm still who I am. And why not? Yoko is attracted to me for who I am; he just thought it would be better if I was a fox._

He frowned; as much as he liked the tail, he would rather be his old self again. He clenched his clawed fists before punching rapidly at a tree trunk for several seconds. When he stopped, he noticed that the trunk he had punched was black. He ran a finger down it and saw his finger black with soot. He had used his Fist of the Mortal Flame! He was still, at least, part fire demon! _Or am I a fire yoko? That would make sense since Yoko is a fox with power over plants._

Hiei watched as the sun started to sink; last night's attack occurred at least an hour after sunset and he knew that Yoko was a creature of habit. So, he knew the silver fox would show an hour after sunset. This time, however, Hiei would pin Yoko to the floor and demand answers.

 _I'm no match for Yoko while his strength is fueled by his mating instincts. So, I'll improve my position with my sword. I will also hide in the shadows; since my clothes, hair, ears, and tail are black, I can hide easily. Plus, my speed will also be an advantage._

The room gradually darkened and Hiei's eyes adjusted to the lack of light. He cursed silently. _I forgot that foxes have excellent night vision. I won't be able to hide; I'll have to depend on my sword and my speed._ His eyes flicked upward and a smirk came to his face. _Maybe there_ _is_ _a way to hide._

About an hour later, the outside door slid open and Yoko stepped inside the dark room, which appeared to be empty. He frowned. _Did he go to Demon World or another room, perhaps? Surely, he reasoned that I would return tonight. Hmm, his scent is strong in this room. He was here very recently, but he's been all over this room and I cannot locate the source, namely Hiei._ He moved to the center of the room to try and track down his quarry.

Suddenly, a weight slammed into his back, sending him to the floor. He was about to crane his neck when he felt the sharp edge of a sword against his neck and a voice said, "Don't. Move. I have some questions for you."

Yoko didn't budge an inch and said calmly and conversationally, "Very well. Pose your questions." He knew exactly who he was talking to and had suspected there would be questions.

"Why choose me? I was not looking for a mate."

"And why not? You are strong and attractive."

"I'm also a cursed child, you know that."

"And you think that makes you undesirable? I do not. I consider you a unique, rare treasure."

"I'm a person, not a treasure."

"All right. I chose you because you are strong, attractive, unique, and almost perfect."

"And that is why you chose to change me without my consent. Is it possible to undo it?"

"That is exactly why I made you a fox, yes. I am afraid reversing it is not possible."

Hiei's mind reeled at the revelation. He was a fox demon for the rest of his life! He felt his long spiky hair lie against his neck and was acutely aware of his ears as well as the claws on the hand that held his sword. _I can't go back to my old self so I have only one option: To accept my new form and be Yoko's mate. That doesn't really sound so bad._

"Hiei, might I get up and see my mate's new look?"

"Hn," Hiei grunted before sheathing his sword and getting off Yoko.

The silver fox stood, turned, and was almost left breathless: A five foot tall fox stood before him. He saw that his hair had gotten longer with the sides and ends spiky which was unusual, yet it suited him. His eyes drifted to the tail and then up to the matching ears. "Oh, Hiei. You look better than I imagined." Yoko wanted to embrace Hiei, but restrained himself since Hiei was most likely upset that he couldn't go back to how he was.

So, he was understandably surprised when Hiei held out his arms, indicating that Yoko could embrace him. He didn't hesitate: He glided across the floor and enfolded Hiei in his arms. The black fox's ears came up to the underside of his chin and Yoko took the opportunity to brush his tail against the front of Hiei's legs.

Hiei felt oddly comfortable in Yoko's arms; almost as if the two of them were two halves that fit together. He took a deep breath and Yoko's scent filled his nostrils and he felt the same mating desire sweep through him as well. He was ready to cement their relationship.

"Yoko," he said softly.

"Yes, Hiei?" Yoko's breath tickled his ears' sensitive hairs and the sensation made him shiver.

"I'm willing to accept my fox form and I'll be your mate."

"Excellent. Then, I'll make it official." Before Hiei could ask what he meant by that, Yoko gave Hiei a loving kiss before moving his head over and delivering a bite to Hiei's shoulder through the cloth.

Hiei gasped as Yoko's teeth went through his clothes and into his flesh. He understood what was happening: Yoko was claiming him as his mate. All would know that Yoko and Hiei were mates, now and forever.

The End


End file.
